


Placeres baratos

by CandyVonBitter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gore, Horror, Línea temporal anacrónica, M/M, Tortura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyVonBitter/pseuds/CandyVonBitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de perder a su hermano, Sans decide volver al juego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Supongo que esto podría considerarse una especie de secuela de Entre la sombra y el alma, pero no necesariamente. Sólo falta saber que los monstruos están en la superficie.

El momento en que Sans entró al cuarto, ella ya no tenía nombre. Lo tenía ante, allá en el club mientras bailaba cerca de sus costillas y riéndose de los chistes que Papyrus pronunciaba, pero no ahora, atada a la silla en el medio de su suelo cuidadosamente cubierto de plástico para que la suciedad se mantuviera al mínimo si era posible.

Sans entró con una fuerte resolución, dejando escuchar sus botas. Ella gimoteó y trató de localizarlo a través de la venda que le cubría los ojos, la mordaza en su boca consiguiendo que la saliva se le desbordara para terminar ofreciendo la imagen más patética posible. A Sans le habría encantado tener a Papyrus consigo. Él habría empezado obligándola a ver cómo el pequeño “exótico” amante que ella había creído sería suyo esa noche, era mucho más fácil estando con su propio hermano en frente de ella. Le explicaría que no iban a hacerlo como una actuación más, sino para que sirviera como su último recuerdo en vida.

Pero Papyrus no estaba, de modo que él tendría que ser suficiente. Era ciertamente diferente sin él, pero no necesariamente de una mala manera. Su ausencia estaba en todas partes, no se la podía evitar, de modo que a él sólo le quedaba aprender a vivir con ella, día tras día. Ella debería considerarse afortunada por ser la primera desde aquel espantoso día en el que sólo quedaba él. Más que nada ella iba a ser un maniquí de práctica, por lo que no debería tomar tanto tiempo, sólo lo suficiente para que supiera cómo era jugar por su cuenta.

Sans tomó un bocanada de aire y se arrojó hacia el frente. Ella gritó hasta lo último que dieron sus pulmones, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Sans miró el cuchillo en sus manos y lo fácil que había traspasado el cuerpo, dejándole sentir la corriente de sangre en sus dedos. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca él movió el cuchillo a todo lo largo, desde un lado de la cadera al otro.

Ella lloró, probablemente rogó, pero Sans no la estaba escuchando. La sangre continuó atrayéndolo lo mismo que siempre, igual que antes, y eso era un tremendo alivio. Había temido que incluso el placer lo había abandonado como tantas otras cosas lo habían hecho. Sacó el cuchillo y lo reemplazó con sus dedos. Los cerró entorno a la primera cosa que pudo agarrar y lo sacó cual ilusionista sacando pañuelos de su cerebro, pero en lugar de un arcoíris sólo había rojo. Era hermoso.

Sacó hasta que tuvo suficiente y de ese modo, se puso a lamer los órganos brillantes, probando los fluidos como si estuviera tragando el miedo y la total confusión de ella junto a toda su vida. De hecho podría hacer precisamente eso si tan sólo le arrancaba el alma y mordía hasta que la sintiera morir dentro de su boca, pero no había diversión en eso. No era suficiente que sus víctimas sintieran dolor; él tenía que ver con sus propias cuencas el resultado. Esa era toda la razón por la que siempre habían ido detrás de humanos en lugar de monstruos. Los monstruos eran frustrantemente débiles, deshaciéndose a la primera tortura, pero los humanos… oh, qué fuertes y resistentes criaturas que eran. Ellos podían jugar con sus cuerpos por horas sin detenerse. Pasar noches enteras divirtiéndose, disfrutando de su compañía mutua, escuchando el resquebrajo del alma y el pequeño, gentil elevamiento en su nivel de violencia.

Cuando Sans empezó a ahorcarla con sus propios intestinos, ella no reaccionó. No gritó ni lloró. Sólo un pequeño suspiro a medida que su barra de vida se reducía hasta cero, y luego de eso, con una mano sobre su pecho, Sans pudo sentir a la pequeña alma volverse frágil y quebrarse. Se sentía como se suponía que los corazones rotos debían ser.

Sans acarició su mejilla con los dientes, dejando un suave beso pintado de rojo. Casi la compadecía pero también estaba muy agradecido con ella. Su propia alma todavía se sentía rota, y quizá eso no iba a cambiar, pero con su ayuda y la ayuda de otros como ella él podía consolarse pensando que si no tenía amor, siempre podía conseguir más AMOR.


	2. Chapter 2

No era una cita de juegos normal y Papyrus lo sabía. Por lo general ellos escogían extraños, gente que encontraban de paso, gente que se acercaba a ellos por su cuenta, o más específicamente a Sans, como conejos siguiendo la zanahoria bajo la caja. Sólo que en lugar de la zanahoria había la promesa de cumplir una fantasía tan secreta que no tenía un nombre preciso y la caja era un Papyrus que los atraparía en pleno acto, descargando toda su magia en una explosión de rabia lo bastante controlada para jamás tocar a su hermano.

Pero eso no era lo que había pasado en esa ocasión. Para empezar no habían elegido a éste casualmente. Se trataba del amigo de un sujeto del cual ya se habían encargado, aunque no los buscó por eso. No, lo hizo porque de alguna manera se le metió en la cabeza que Papyrus era culpable de una ofensa cometida en contra de su amigo y pretendió devolverles "el favor" siguiéndoles y haciendo cada proposición sexual posible al alto esqueleto, el hecho de que éste insistiera en que a su pareja no le gustaba eso ignorado.

Estaban en un lugar abierto, público, lleno de humanos que seguramente reaccionarían a él volviéndolo azul para apartarlo de su camino, por lo que Papyrus creyó más conveniente transportarse lejos de ahí sin responderles. Él no le había dado importancia, no pensaban quedarse en la ciudad por mucho más tiempo de todos modos, pero debió imaginar que no sería lo mismo para su señor, quien luego de enterarse de los hechos cayó en un silencio helado.

Papyrus, conociéndolo, le dijo que no había necesidad de molestarse. Era un patético humano sin nada mejor que hacer. No era digno de su tiempo. Pero Sans remarcó que alguien debía enseñarle un par de modales y ya que su buen amigo no estaba para cumplir con ese rol, ¿qué mejor opción que ellos quedaban? Papyrus todavía intentó persuadirle, sin ningún resultado, y acabaron arreglando los detalles.

Atraer al humano en cuestión resultó ser relativamente fácil. A lo largo de sus distintos juegos Sans había conseguido perfeccionar su técnica y ahora podía convencer a prácticamente cualquiera de aceptar una cita en la parte trasera o callejón que resultara más cercano. Le tomaba sólo unos momentos probar las aguas para saber qué era lo que más atraía a su objetivo y una vez hecho eso era todo lo que le entregaba. Ese en particular parecía que había estado llevando encima un interés en los monstruos, lo que para Papyrus pintó sus comentarios sexuales en una nueva luz que le hacía sentir en necesidad de un baño intenso.

Una vez en el callejón, Sans no esperó a que Papyrus saliera de detrás del basurero y toda pretensión seductiva desapareció de él apenas la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, noqueando al humano de un golpe en la cabeza. Sin perder el tiempo Sans recogió el cuerpo lo mejor que pudo e indicó a Papyrus que los llevara de inmediato a casa, que ahí iban a divertirse en serio. Papyrus no estaba seguro de que su señor tenía en mente, pero no iba a cuestionar nada justo en esos momentos y los tres desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

En su departamento Sans arrastró al humano a su cuarto especial, ese que sólo utilizaban cuando quería entretenerse con alguien en lugar de sólo acabar con su vida. Papyrus se apresuró en abrir la puerta y encender las luces, quedándose a un lado mientras veía a Sans moverse. Sabía que si su hermano quería su ayuda se la pediría, pero parecía que el bajo esqueleto estaba satisfecho con ajustar a su nuevo compañero en la cruz de San Andrés apoyada contra una pared. La construcción, de madera oscura y barnizada para que las manchas fueran más fáciles de quitar, era una gran equis con sujeciones de cuero resistente en cada extremo para las muñecas y los tobillos.

Sans tuvo que utilizar su habilidad de suspender la gravedad que lo sostenía al suelo para acabar de sujetar al humano. Papyrus no podía sino verlo con una mezcla de ternura y algo de preocupación mientras el esqueleto se desplazaba en el aire apenas moviendo los pies, como si nadara, antes de que volviera al suelo sin hacer el menor ruido. Su hermano no tenía rival en cuanto al manejo de su magia. Cuando él activaba ese poder en sí mismo invariablemente acababa en alguien teniendo que bajarlo con una escoba o cayendo al suelo de golpe, lo que espantaba a su señor de tal forma que acabó prohibiéndole que alguna vez lo hiciera de nuevo o que si lo hacía, porque tampoco podía controlarlo del todo, al menos lo llamara de inmediato. También tenía prohibido ir a cualquier parte sin su celular y las consecuencias por romper las reglas eran severas, como debía ser.

Su señor se preocupaba mucho por él.

-Papyrus –llamó Sans, dirigiéndose ahora al armario en un costado, empezando a quitarse la ropa casual-. Sé bueno y tráeme un balde de agua desde la cocina. Quiero que este idiota se despierte.

Papyrus se quedó viendo la espina descubierta un segundo demasiado largo antes de responder:

-Enseguida, señor.

-Pon algunos hielos también –agregó Sans. La camisa se le cayó de los hombros, mostrando las grietas y marcas que él había recorrido varias veces con la lengua y sus dedos-. No quisiera que nuestro invitado sintiera el espantoso calor que hemos estado teniendo.

Sans inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, en un gesto seductor, como si supiera a la perfección lo que le estaba haciendo, y sonrió de medio lado con sus pupilas celestes pareciendo volverse eléctricas en el medio de la oscuridad de sus cuencas. Papyrus cabeceó, manteniendo la boca sabiamente cerrada.

En la cocina dejó caer una docena de hielos en un balde lleno hasta el tope y dejó pasar unos segundos, hasta que el frío traspasara el plástico. Luego regresó al cuarto, balanceándolo desde la manija en su mano. Ahí vio que Sans ya había destrozado la gran parte de las prendas del humano con unas tijeras. Vestido con su traje de cuero favorito, que en realidad había formado toda su armadura de batalla en el subsuelo, podía volver a ver desde la espina curvándose hasta el espacio vacío en su pelvis. Abajo se suponía que sería un reto para los otros monstruos, una forma de mostrarse casi indefenso antes de demostrarles su error, pero ahí arriba, dentro de esas cuatro paredes, parecía a sus ojos el nuevo amo del mundo al que nadie podría derribar. El hecho de que ahora Sans sólo lo llevara en contadas ocasiones lo volvía todavía más valioso.

-Oh, perfecto –dijo Sans y envolvió en magia el balde, subiéndolo hasta la cabeza del humano para luego dejar derramar el contenido lentamente.

El humano se agitó con fuerza y abrió los ojos mientras el agua seguía corriendo por él. Intentó hablar, pero la mordaza que le colocara su señor permitió que sólo salieran sonidos incoherentes. A medida que los cubos de hielo le golpeaban en diferentes partes del cuerpo, Sans sonrió.

-Buenas noches –saludo con una voz suave, sólo después de que el balde estuviera del todo vacío. El cuerpo tendido en la cruz no dejaba de temblar, cada poro a lo largo de su piel pálida pareciendo a punto de estallar-. Me alegra de que hayas podido acompañarnos esta noche. ¿Recuerdas a mi hermano, Papyrus?

Sans le hizo un gesto de que se acercara por sobre el hombro. Incluso si todavía seguía pensando que el humano estaba muy por debajo para requerir la atención de su señor (y la estampa patética que ofrecía ahora no hacía más que confirmárselo), Papyrus se adelantó con las manos en sus bolsillos. Al humano no le costó más que un segundo ubicarlo y en cuanto lo hizo sus ojos pasaron de un monstruo a otro.

-Verás, humano –dijo Sans, acercando las tijeras nuevamente al humano. Este se agitó al sentir el acero por sobre su vientre, pero no podía hacer mucho más mientras Sans cortaba su ropa interior, exponiendo sus miserias al aire-. Yo puedo ser un monstruo de lo más paciente, pero si hay algo que de verdad no me gusta es gentuza creyendo que pueden tratar a mi hermano como se les dé la gana sólo porque él es tranquilo. A él en realidad no le molestó esos asquerosos comentarios que le arrojaste el otro día y, viéndote, puedo entender por qué. Así que puedes estar tranquilo sobre eso. Esto no se trata acerca de ti y él –Con un nuevo sonido metálico, Sans realizó otro corte y le sacó los restos de la ropa interior de un tirón-. Esto se trata acerca de tú y yo. Cuando insultas a mi perro, me estás insultando a mí y si bien a éste puede no importarle, yo no seré tan cortés. ¿Sabes lo que pasaba ahí debajo de esa montaña cuando alguien era tan estúpido para hacerle proposiciones indecentes a mi hermano? –Sans abrió y cerró las tijeras cerca de su entrepierna. Su voz seguía siendo tranquila y suave, como si pronunciarlas debiera ser una fuente de consuelo para alguien en el cuarto y eso no iba a ser el humano-. ¿Tienes idea del castigo que le aplicaba a cualquier monstruo que siquiera se atreviera a ver a mi propiedad de mala forma? Pero qué estoy diciendo –Sans apoyó la punta afilada de la tijera contra su vientre, sonriendo-. Por supuesto que no lo sabes. Después de todo nunca dejé a testigos para que lo contaran.

Sans exageraba un poco. Algunos testigos quedaban. Era así como se corría la voz y los monstruos aprendían a tomar su distancia. Pero a juzgar por la mirada de pánico en el humano, parecía que la amenaza estaba funcionando.

-Sin embargo, lo que le hice a esos monstruos nunca será igual a lo que voy a lo que va a pasar aquí -Otro tijeretazo al aire, ahora cerca del mentón, elevándoselo al presionar con la punta-. Tú no vas a tener la suerte de disolverte en polvo al primer ataque. Tengo toda la intención del mundo de hacerte daño y tú vas a tener que estar ahí para tomarlo, cada segundo de ello, hasta que me canse o tu alma no resista más. Y déjame decirte que yo no me canso fácil -La punta se hundió en la piel, haciendo una sola gota de sangre por el metal brillante-. Primero vamos a encargarnos de esa boca sucia tuya.

Ese fue el único aviso que su señor pronunció antes de dar un salto en el aire y enterrar la tijera hasta el mango debajo de la boca del humano. Los ojos de éste fueron hacia arriba y quedaron en blanco mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. La sangre empapaba la mano de Sans y a Papyrus no podría haberle importado menos la presencia del humano mientras miraba la manera en la Sans se lamía el dorso, cual gato limpiándose la palma. Después de haber dejado sus guantes en su mayoría libre de manchas, el esqueleto escupió rojo al rostro de su víctima.

-Como lo imaginé, incluso tu sangre es un asco –comentó Sans, pero el insulto no pareció calar en el humano, quien sólo emitía débiles sonidos como si dentro de su mandíbula tuviera la lengua atrapada-. ¿Es que de verdad no sirves para nada?

El esqueleto bajo volvió a descender hasta el suelo y arrancó la tijera de un tirón. Sin poner atención al dolor que sacudía al humano, incapaz siquiera de contener su herida abierta con las manos, su señor sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo y se puso a limpiar sus tijeras, cuidadosa y conscientemente hasta obtener un efecto satisfactorio.

-¿Qué había sido exactamente lo que este infeliz te dijo, Papyrus? –preguntó su señor-. Que hicieras algo con alguna parte de su cuerpo, ¿no es así?

-Sí, señor. Dijo que debería chuparle la polla.

-Hum –respondió Sans con un gesto de desagrado-. ¿Y quién se suponía que iba a traer las pinzas y la lupa para encontrar algo aquí? –Sans cerró su mano alrededor del susodicho miembro, estrujándolo en un firme puño-. Esta miseria nunca podría satisfacerte, ¿no es así, perro?

Para empezar Papyrus nunca se acercaría a alguien así por su cuenta y si fuera cualquier otra persona le habría ofendido la insinuación, pero se trataba de Sans y entendía cuál era el propósito de esa charla, de modo que no le costó asumir su papel.

-Por supuesto que no, mi señor –afirmó.

-Digo, Papyrus de todos modos está acostumbrado a cierta estética cuando se trata de lo que va a chupar–Sans siguió hablando, presionando la piel sobrante alrededor de la polla hasta tirarla más allá de la punta carnosa-. Pero no te preocupes, por suerte para ti eso es fácil de arreglar.

Y arreglarlo fue lo que seguidamente hizo Sans. Con dos tijeretazos precisos, toda esa piel sobrante que cubría el miembro fue desprendida y al dejarla ir había un círculo sangrante rodeando la cabeza ahora descubierta. Las rodillas del humano se contrajeron inútilmente en tanto Sans desechaba los restos en un tacho de basura cercano.

-Hum –pronunció en tono evaluativo, limpiando de nuevo la tijera-. Ahora se ve peor que antes. Tan sucio y desagradable. ¿A quién podría excitarle eso? ¿A lo mejor una limpieza profunda ayude? ¿Serviría eso, Papyrus?

-¿Claro…?

Papyrus miró a su hermano un rato, sin saber lo que éste pensaba hasta que se percató del catéter sujeto a una bomba de mano que sacaba de un estante cercano. Verlo le provocó un cierto estremecimiento de miedo y excitación por la espalda, incluso si se daba cuenta de que no era para él. Era una de las torturas más dolorosas a la que su señor podía someterlo y sólo se le había aplicado en el contexto en que ya estuviera drogado con sus sensaciones para no hacer otra cosa que traducir el estímulo como placentero. De otra manera, lo mismo podría no haber existido.

-Por supuesto que ayudará –dijo Sans, volviendo a tomar la polla herida, causando un nuevo gemido de dolor-. A todo mundo le gusta un chico limpio, ¿no es así?

Con cuidado, pero con constancia, su señor introdujo el tubo a través del pequeño hoyo. Durante todo el proceso no hacía más que agitarse y pronunciar sonidos agudos, pero Sans no se detuvo hasta que le pareció que había llegado a una profundidad suficiente y se irguió.

-Esto debería ayudarnos a eliminar cualquier basura que tengas por ahí. Así Papyrus ya no sentirá ganas de vomitarse encima sólo con la idea de tenerte cerca –comentó Sans casi dulcemente, dándole una palmadita en el pecho, justo antes de que empezara a inflar.

En el otro extremo del catéter había un globo. Tres apretones de la bomba eran suficientes para que Papyrus sintiera a su cuerpo perder forma, pero después de cuatro, cinco y seis apretones había un notable bulto de carne en la base del miembro. Papyrus, a su pesar, tuvo una curiosidad morbosa tirando de su atención. Maldita fuera la sed de conocimiento que lo había convertido en científico en el subsuelo, pero era la primera vez que habían hecho algo así y una parte de sí tenía que saber los resultados. Después de todo, en teoría la carne orgánica era mucho menos maleable y más vulnerable que las pieles mágicas que ellos conjuraban, pero incluso esas últimas tenían un límite antes de que se deshicieran. ¿Qué pasaría cuando el humano llegara al suyo o acabaría llegando el globo antes?

Al décimo apretón tuvo su respuesta: la carne humana. El bulto ya se había tornado de un color blanco sobre el cual se veían las líneas rojas de las venas estirándose a su máxima capacidad, la piel brillante y lisa. Durante todo ese tiempo el sujeto se removía y gimoteaba, lloraba, intentaba cerrar las piernas, pero nada de lo que hacía mitigaba en lo absoluto su tormento. Con un último apretón el bulto se rompió y el tubo, todavía atravesando el resto del miembro, quedó colgando de la mano de su señor mientras dejaba atrás nada más que un hueco sangriento y carnoso de donde una catarata de sangre comenzó a caer. El humano esta vez ni siquiera gritó; simplemente miró hacia abajo y su cabeza cayó sobre su pecho, perdida la consciencia.

-No otra vez -comentó Sans. Tomó el catéter en su mano y desinfló el globo, lo que le permitió liberar el pedazo de carne ahora inútil. Luego de arrojarlo en un tacho de basura, volvió a tomar el balde que usara antes y se lo dejó en las manos de su aturdido hermano-. Papyrus, necesito que vuelvas a llenarlo. Todavía hay una última cosa que quiero hacer y lo quiero despierto para eso.

Papyrus encontró que no podía forzarse a pronunciar la menor palabra, por lo que se limitó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente y salió hacia la cocina para preparar lo dicho. No sabía si lo quería de nuevo helado, pero por si las dudas echó nuevamente los hielos y aguardó a que templaran el resto. Cuando regresó a la habitación, Sans sostenía el alma del humano en tanto lo liberada de sus ataduras. Con cada minúsculo movimiento inconsciente del cuerpo un nuevo montón de sangre chorreaba hasta el suelo desde la herida abierta. Liberando por fin a su víctima, su señor lo acostó en el suelo y por medio de gestos le dio a entender a Papyrus su siguiente orden.

Suspirando, Papyrus arrojó el agua helada sobre el rostro durmiente. Como la primera vez, el humano se agitó, aunque con mucha menos energía que antes, y se quedó parpadeando en el suelo hasta que Sans volvió a entrar en su campo de visión. Entonces un gemido ahogado de puro terror salió de sus labios partidos por la mordaza, el resto de su cuerpo vibrando en tanto elevaba las manos débilmente. Sans le dio un golpecito en la mejilla con su bota.

-Vamos a ver si has aprendido algo esta noche –dijo y volvió a envolverlo de azul, causando que ambos brazos cayeran en el acto contra su pecho-. Mira a mi hermano. Papyrus, acércate un poco.

Papyrus lo hizo, contemplando los ojos del humano contraerse en nuevas lágrimas, las pupilas nada más un punto pequeño en el color de su iris. Sans tomó una toalla y se sentó al lado de su cabeza, levantándose la nuca con una mano. El humano lo vio de inmediato, pero el esqueleto bajo agitó un dedo frente a él.

-No, no –dijo suavemente, como si le hablara a un niño aterrado. Sin embargo no parecía importarle demasiado que el humano continuara hiperventilando-. Míralo a él. Es por haberte metido con él que estás en este problema. ¿Entiendes lo desconsiderado que ha sido lanzarle esos comentarios guarros?

Mientras estaban azules, los afectados nada más eran capaces de mover la cabeza. El hombre asintió vigorosamente, sus ojos ahora pegados al alto esqueleto. Papyrus leyó la súplica implícita, el pavor, y no pudo evitar un gesto de asco. No era digno de requerir un juego enteramente nuevo sólo para él, pero al menos parecía que su señor la estaba pasando bien y si eso era verdad al menos la noche había servido de algo.

-Bien, bien –dijo Sans, sacando una cuchara de su pantalón-. Me alegro de que lo entiendas. Muchas otras personas seguirían siendo obstinadas hasta el final. Pero todavía no es suficiente –Sans acercando su instrumento. EL humano se percató de la misma cuando la punta tocó a su ojo e intentó apartarse, pero Sans le sostuvo con firmeza la cabeza en su lugar, ajustando una pierna bajo el mentón, encerrándolo en una llave-. Mira a mi hermano. No lo pierdas de vista. Quiero que sea lo último que veas. Quiero que se te grabe en la memoria que hay consecuencias por meterse con lo que es mío.

Papyrus escuchó un sonido de succión repulsivo cuando Sans logró desprender al primer ojo. Luego de haberlo desprendido de su cuenca, Sans cortó el nervio con sus tijeras. Un nuevo grito escapó desde el humano. Sans le dio unos segundos, por si acaso volvía a desmayarse, pero al ver que no sucedía eso se limitó a repetir el proceso con el otro. Las palabras de su señor se cumplieron: un Papyrus con una expresión turbada y algo incómoda sería su última visión, pues hasta el momento en que los ojos fueran desprendidos del todo Sans se había asegurado de que las pupilas estuvieran dirigidas hacia él.

-Eso, eso, muy bien –dijo Sans, palmeándole la frente mientras su otra mano arrojaba el órgano inútil a la basura. Tras revisarle su barra de vida, su señor abrió las cuencas-. Vaya, todavía tiene tres puntos que gastar. Nunca deja de impresionarme lo obstinadas que son las almas humanas. Con razón son tan poderosas. 

Su señor subió la pierna con la que le aprisionaba y le desató el pañuelo que le mantenía la mandíbula separada. Una vez liberado, Sans le abrió y cerró la boca como para ayudarle a recuperar la circulación correcta. Lugo aprovechó de recoger un poco la sangre que le caía por su nuevo para de huecos, la cual caía más allá de sus orejas.

-Casi hemos terminado aquí –dijo Sans y Papyrus no estaba seguro a quién se lo decía. Su señor levantó la vista hacia él y sonrió-. Papyrus, tráeme la pinza para lengua y una nueva tijera. Están ambos en el armario.

La habitación tenía el olor distintivo de la muerte colgando en el aire. En cuanto terminaran con ese sujeto iban a pasar un buen rato nada más limpiando. Luego de haber reunido los objetos requeridos, Papyrus se los pasó a su señor y se sentó de rodillas a su lado. La pinza para lengua no era más que un utensilio de cocina que usaban exclusivamente para sus juegos y el nombre de por sí describía para qué. Papyrus podría habérselo imaginado cuando su señor liberó la mordaza, pero aun así se encontró incapaz de despegar la vista cuando Sans le mostró el pedazo de carne rosada recién cortada.

-Un punto –dijo Sans, pensativo, arrojando la lengua con el resto-. Contaba con algo más, pero supongo que está bien. Al menos todavía me permite hacer algo.

-Pero están bajando rápidamente –apuntó Papyrus-. No creo que resista mucho más.

-No hay problema. Él no va a durar mucho más.

\--

Afuera había un aire frío y ventoso. Desde la terraza de aquel edificio, Papyrus contemplaba las luces de la ciudad con las manos en los bolsillos. Sans hizo flotar el alma moribunda del humano hasta que consiguió sentarlo en el borde. Seguía desnudo y no se habían molestado en cerrarle ninguna de sus heridas. En tanto lo dirigía con una mano, en la otra llevaba un bate metálico.

-¿Sabes adónde estás? –preguntó Sans. El humano sólo dejó escapar un sonido rasposo y débil. Sans sonrió-. ¡Perfecto! No te preocupes, amigo. Dentro de nada todo habrá terminado. Sólo quiero practicar mi tiro ahora y ver si puedo destrozarte la cabeza antes que llegues al suelo.

En medio de la noche, la magia de Sans concentrada en el bate se iluminaba con un suave brillo azulado, incluso mientras lo mantenía firmemente en su agarre. El bajo esqueleto hizo un movimiento de prueba para ver de qué manera conseguiría hacer el mejor contacto contra la nuca. Una vez preparado, siguió la curva del impulso con todas sus fuerzas.

Papyrus entendió que su hermano había aumentado la gravedad en el bate de modo que su peso aumentara por lo menos una diez veces más. La única razón por la que Sans sería capaz de todavía levantarlo era justo por controlar la magia responsable del prodigio; otro de los trucos que nunca habían necesitado aprender en el suelo. No encontraba otra explicación posible después de la cabeza del humano efectivamente estalló al realizarse el contacto. No sólo el cráneo, pero todo lo que contenía en su interior salió volando a trozos en tanto el cuerpo se sumergía en la oscuridad de la calle.

Sans apoyó su bate, ahora cubierto de sangre, en su hombro y suspiró con satisfacción.

-Mucho mejor –le dijo al aire y se volvió hacia él con una amplia sonrisa. Papyrus levantó una mano y con un pañuelo le limpió las salpicaduras que le quedaban por el rostro. Sans le dejó hacer y su mirada le pasó de abajo hacia arriba-. ¿Estás bien?

Al final de cada juego decía lo mismo. Papyrus cabeceó porque, en realidad, así era. O al menos, no se sentía tan mal como la primera vez. Lo único que de verdad le importaba era su señor y si éste estaba satisfecho con cómo habían pasado la noche, entonces él también lo estaría. El que el humano en cuestión resultara ser un desagradable tampoco era uno que le pesaba especialmente. Sans tiró ligeramente de la argolla de su collar y Papyrus, comprendiendo el mensaje, se inclinó a recibir el rozamiento de dientes con los de su señor. Fue un beso breve, pero tratándose de Sans siempre conseguía hacerlo sentir un poco más ligero que antes, un poco más libre y eso era mucho más de lo que nadie le había ofrecido nunca.

-Vamos a casa –susurró Sans, apretándose contra él.

Papyrus lo tomó en sus brazos y cerró las cuencas. Al siguiente segundo habían dejado de estar ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/onlywriteinspanish


End file.
